Promesas inquebrantables
by wizardelfgirl
Summary: Traducción de 'Promises Unbroken' por Robin4. Sirius Black permaneció como guardián secreto y fue capturado por Voldemort. Diez años después, la guerra contra Voldemort continúa y la decisión de Sirius ha cambiado el destino de muchos. UA
1. Prólogo: Como habríamos hecho por ti

Esta historia no es mía. Es la traducción de la primera parte de una trilogía en inglés conocida como "The Unbroken Universe" (ElUniverso Inquebrantable)escrita por Robin4. La historiaparte de la siguiente premisa¿Qué habría pasado si Sirius Black hubiera permanecido como el guardián secreto de los Potter?

Nota importante: Aunque la historia ha recibido modificaciones para tomar en consideración eventos en el libro 6, oficialmente es un UA (universo alterno) así que se encontrarán con varias cosas que no van con el canon (por ejemplo, Arabella Figg aquí es una Aurora, no una Squib).

En mi página de profile encontrarán el link a la versión en inglés por si quieren dejar su review ahí, o si me lo envían a mí, me aseguraré de pasárselo a Robin.

¡Disfruten esta maravillosa historia!

—**ENTONCES DEBISTE MORIR! —rugió Black—. ¡MORIR EN LUGAR DE TRAICIONAR A TUS AMIGOS, COMO NOSOTROS HABRÍAMOS HECHO POR TI!**

Prólogo: Como nosotros habríamos hecho por ti

En la cima de una colina se erguía un monumento de piedra con la forma de un pilar. Estaba hecho de un mármol negro brillante, con una estrella dorada de seis picos en la punta. Inscritas en el monumento estaban las siguientes palabras:

**Sirius Black**

1960-1981

_Fiel hasta el final._

_Se ha ido, pero jamás será olvidado._

Al ponerse el sol sobre el Valle de Godric, los rayos reflejándose en la estrella de seis picos, iluminó los rostros de tres hombres que permanecían de pie silenciosamente frente al monumento. Al pie de la colina, una mujer de cabello rojizo se encontraba separada del resto, dejándolos dar el último adiós. Sin embargo, ella jamás se habría atrevido a decir que el viento había causado las lágrimas en sus ojos. Hacer eso habría deshonrado al más noble de los sacrificios. Los hombrescongregados ante el monumento sabían que ella entendía y que compartía su dolor, pero ese era un momento que debían compartir ellos solos.

Mas el monumento no era una lápida, ni la colina era una tumba. Su cuerpo, después de todo, jamás había sido encontrado.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad de silencio, el hombre del centro habló. Tenía unos treinta años, con el cabello negro alborotado y unos ojos castaños que habrían sido deslumbrantes si no hubieran estado tan tristes.

—La amistad verdadera jamás muere —susurró lenta y pesadamente—. Y la sangre a la familia no define. Lazos irrompibles le dan su fuerza. El dolor y el sufrimiento la ponen a prueba. Somos hermanos y siempre será así. Leales uno al otro hasta el fin. No importa lo que desde hoy me depare el destino, de los amigos que tengo siempre estaré agradecido.

El hombre a su izquierda, de estatura más baja y ligeramente rechoncho, sollozó, agitando la cabeza rubia en señal de la desesperada negación en que habían vivido por más de una década.

—Fiel hasta el final —citó el tercer hombre con voz ahogada. Su cabello castaño claro estaba jaspeado de gris a pesar de ser relativamente joven, y sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas—. Oh, Canuto¿por qué tenías que decirlo tan en serio?

—Siempre creí que sería el último en irse —agregó el hombre bajito.

—O el primero, envuelto en gloria —el hombre del centro se empujó los anteojos sobre la nariz convulsivamente, como buscando algo que hacer con las manos—. Odiaría que no supiéramos eso.

La figura a la derecha puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo—: Él eligió, Cornamenta… y habría estado orgulloso de su elección.

—Lo sé… es sólo que lo extraño —finalmente, las lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de James Potter—. Han pasado diez años… y aún quiero que vuelva. Aún desearía que no lo hubiera hecho.

—No es tu culpa, James —susurró Peter Pettigrew—. No es culpa de nadie, excepto de Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Nunca pensaste que tendría que morir por ti.

—Pero si no le hubiera pedido…

Remus Lupin giró y envolvió a su amigo en un abrazo—: Ni siquiera lo digas, James. No te hagas esto. No sabes lo que habría pasado en la guerra y no sabes si Sirius habría vivido o habría muerto. No te destruyas con lo que pudo ser. Eso no podemos cambiarlo. Sólo podemos honrar su sacrificio. Sólo podemos recordar los buenos tiempos. Y podemos seguir con nuestras vidas, como Sirius lo habría deseado. Recordémoslo como era y vivamos los días que nos otorgó.

—Detesto el hecho de que muriera por mí —insistió Potter obstinadamente, su rostro oculto en el hombro de Lupin. James Potter era un hombre fuerte, pero había momentos en que necesitaba esto.

Lupin lo miró severo pero gentil—: Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por él, James, cualquiera de nosotros lo habría hecho uno por el otro. Tú mismo lo dijiste: somos más que sólo amigos. Y Sirius… —aquí, finalmente, su voz se quebró—, Sirius nos dio un futuro. Los mantuvo a salvo a ti, a Lily y a Harry. Creo que él estaría orgulloso de eso.

—Murió como un héroe —agregó Peter—. Tal y como siempre lo quiso.

—¡Dudo que soportara la tortura de Voldemort sólo porque deseara ser un héroe, Peter! —replicó James bruscamente. Habría dicho más si Remus no lo hubiera estado abrazando.

—Peter no quiso decir eso, James —Remus estrechó más los brazos alrededor de su amigo—. Pero tiene razón en cierto modo. Sin importar lo que le hicieron, Sirius jamás se doblegó. _Sí_ murió como un héroe. Y desearía poder agradecerle por salvarte casi tanto como desearía tenerlo de vuelta.

James se habría creído lo calmado de la voz de su amigo si no hubiera visto las lágrimas surcando el rostro de Remus—: También yo.

—Y yo —susurró Peter—. Desearía que las cosas no hubieran salido así.


	2. Hace diez años

Capitulo uno: Hace diez años.

**Noviembre de 1981**

—_¡No!_

Remus Lupin bramó la palabra en el momento en que se Apareció afuera de un inocuo edificio de apartamentos localizado en las afueras del Londres Muggle. Con el corazón a mil por hora, corrió hacia la entrada, olvidando los dolores remanentes de su transformación dos noches antes. No eran importantes. Nada era más importante cuando la Marca Oscura flotaba en el cielo.

Dos escalinatas después llegó a su destino, pero, aunque la puerta estaba cerrada, él sabía que algo andaba mal. El lobo lo presentía. Remus probó el picaporte; no estaba cerrado. Entró bruscamente, temiendo la escena que sabía que se encontraría.

El lobo lo había sabido. El apartamento estaba en ruinas, como un campo de batalla. Había muebles desperdigados por todos lados, algunos destruidos por disparos de magia mal apuntados, otros simplemente empujados porque estorbaban. La pared del fondo estaba ennegrecida y a la de la derecha se le descascaraba la pintura en lugares que antes habían estado en buen estado. Una túnica yacía olvidada en el respaldo del sillón volteado donde el dueño debió estar sentado cuando llegaron los Mortífagos. No lejos de ahí había una copia del diario _El Profeta_ que ahora nunca sería leído. Los bordes estaban chamuscados, como si el papel hubiera sido expuesto a un calor extremo y casi se hubiera incendiado. A la derecha de Remus había sangre; no mucha, pero algo, y su nariz sensible le dijo que un enemigo había caído ahí, ya fuera muerto o gravemente herido. La pared junto a la puerta de entrada tenía una nueva hendidura y Remus supo que su amigo no había caído sin dar pelea.

Remus parpadeó y descubrió que había lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro—: ¿Sirius? —susurró. Sabía que no habría respuesta, pero aún así tenía que intentarlo. Mas su voz no salía con fuerza; estaba ronca cuando él quería gritar. _No…_

—¿Sirius?

Por supuesto que no hubo respuesta. De algún modo ya sabía que no volvería a escuchar la voz de su amigo. Desesperado, Remus recorrió el apartamento, lanzando los muebles de un lado a otro, buscando como loco a alguien que no estaba ahí. Al menos esperaba encontrar un cuerpo… pero no había nada. Buscó en cada habitación del pequeño apartamento derruido –el escondite "perfecto"– pero no encontró nada. No había cuerpo. Ni un rastro de él. Sólo quedaba la evidencia de la batalla que Sirius había dado aún sabiendo que no ganaría.

Remus cayó de rodillas y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. _Sirius…_ Y por primera vez desde que había ido a Hogwarts y había conocido a los amigos que llegaría a amar como hermanos, Remus Lupin se echó a llorar. _No…_

o-o-o-o-o

_Dolor_.

Era algo que podía soportar. Era un Auror. El dolor no le era desconocido.

—Dime —ordenó la cruel voz.

—Vete al infierno —murmuró Sirius, sus labios partidos y sangrantes. Le dolía hablar, pero podía soportar el dolor. Podía sobrevivir a él y esperar la muerte.

_Esperar la muerte_.

o-o-o-o-o

—Me temo que es inútil, James —dijo Albus Dumbledore quedamente—. No hemos encontrado rastros.

—¿Y tus espías? —susurró James.

—Solo saben que lo llevaron con Voldemort —respondió el Director, colocando una mano con gentileza en el hombro de Potter. El hombre joven sabía que estaba temblando, pero no le importaba. Sirius se había ido… Sirius ya llevaba cinco días desaparecido.

—¿Qué más no me estás diciendo? —preguntó, odiando en parte el tono acusador de su voz, pero no deseaba que le mintieran. No quería que lo protegieran. Quería saber la verdad.

Dumbledore suspiró—: Saben que lo torturaron. No saben si aún sigue vivo.

_Aún_. James trató de reprimir un sollozo. No lo logró. _Sirius…_ Había acudido a Dumbledore en busca de consuelo, de esperanza, pero sólo había hallado desesperación. Incluso Dumbledore pensaba que Sirius moriría. ¡Incluso _Albus Dumbledore_, el único brujo a quien Voldemort temía, creía que no había esperanza! ¿Acaso eso era justo? ¿Por qué había enviado a morir a su amigo? De pronto gritó—: ¡Tenemos que hacer _algo_!

—¿Cómo qué, James? —le preguntó la suave voz de Dumbledore—. Tú tienes una familia y un linaje que proteger. Remus y Peter también se han convertido en objetivos y el Ministerio está demasiado abrumado tratando de combatir las amenazas actuales como para buscar a un Auror perdido. Ahora difícilmente queda algo para luchar en la guerra —su otra mano se posó en el hombro de James—. Lo lamento de verdad, amigo mío, pero no hay nada que hacer.

"Sólo nos queda desear que termine pronto.

Celebraron el funeral varios meses después, a pesar de que no había cuerpo. Y en el primer aniversario de la desaparición de Sirius, James y Lily erigieron el monumento en su honor en el Valle de Godric, siempre concientes de que el Encantamiento Fidelius jamás se había violado. Esa mañana habían permanecido ahí juntos, en silencio, bañados por el sol matinal pero sin sentir su calor. Ahora de verdad estaban solos. La guerra había alcanzado nuevas proporciones y Voldemort no daba señas de querer olvidarse de los Potter. Claro que aún se comunicaban con Remus y Peter, pero no era lo mismo. El Encantamiento Fidelius los mantenía a salvo de la ira de Voldemort y, aunque sabían que con el tiempo perdería el interés (o al menos decidiría ir contra de alguien más), por el momento tenían que esconderse. Ni a James ni a Lily les agradaba mantener la cabeza baja, pero sabían que era necesario. Tenían a un hijo que proteger.

Y así pasaron los años. Finalmente el Encantamiento Fidelius expiró con el tiempo y, a insistencia de James, se renovó. Sin embargo, esta vez sólo fue para Lily y Harry, con el mismo James como el guardián secreto. Y no es que no confiara en sus mejores amigos; de hecho, tanto Remus como Peter se habían ofrecido. Era sólo que no soportaba la idea de poner la vida de alguien más en peligro. Pero tampoco podía mantener la cabeza oculta bajo la arena por siempre. Y así, con la certeza de que su querida esposa e hijo estaban a salvo en el Valle de Godric, James regresó a su empleo como Auror. El departamento de Cumplimiento de la Ley Mágica lo necesitaba desesperadamente. La muerte de Sirius había dejado un hondo vacío en los rangos superiores de los Aurores y la licencia de James tampoco ayudaba. Con cada vez más Aurores muriendo diariamente, necesitaban de toda la ayuda posible.

Pero los tiempos se hacían sólo más oscuros, culminando en el momento en que Voldemort asesinó públicamente a la Ministro de Magia, a quien había sorprendido inesperadamente en el Callejón Diagon y había logrado matar después de menos de dos minutos de duelo. La muerte de la señora Bagnold había aterrorizado sin remedio a la comunidad mágica; era su fortaleza la que había mantenido unido al mundo mágico y su muerte sólo presagiaba una época de mayor oscuridad. Cegados por el miedo, muchos se aliaron a la causa de Voldemort y el lado de la luz con trabajos se mantuvo en pie. Y las cosas sólo empeorarían…

Apenas tres meses después, el Nuevo Ministro de Magia cayó muerto en manos de Voldemort. A pesar de haber sido un famosos Auror, Rufus Scrimgeour murió igual que los demás. También su sucesor murió, en sólo cinco semanas. En poco tiempo los brujos y brujas temían salir de sus casas. Los inferi deambulaban por las calles a sus anchas, capturando transeúntes a su manera inconsciente. Las comunicaciones comenzaron a romperse. Las diferentes academias de magia corrían peligro de desaparecer porque los padres no querían perder de vista a sus hijos. Los Mortífagos mataban y torturaban tanto a Muggles como a brujos a su antojo, en ocasiones atacando incluso en plena luz del día, pues se sentían muy confiados. Y en medio de todo James Potter trabajaba incansablemente como Auror, sometiendo a incontables brujos tenebrosos y creándose una fama que jamás había deseado en un mundo cada vez más oscuro. Sin importar cuántos Mortífagos capturaban, el Ministerio perdía el doble de Aurores. Al final, llegó un momento en que el mismo Ministerio de Magia comenzó a hundirse.

Hasta que, un día, llegó un hombre a cambiarlo todo.

Y después de seis años de Oscuridad, el mundo vio una ligera luz.


	3. Las vías del destino

Capítulo dos: Las vías del destino

**Septiembre de 1991**

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí? Los demás compartimientos están llenos.

Harry alzó la vista de su copia desgastada de _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_ y vio a un niño pelirrojo, alto y pecoso parado en la entrada de su compartimiento.

—Claro —dijo Harry sonriendo. El otro niño se veía tan solitario como Harry se sentía en ese momento. Después de todo, la emoción de uno no hacía buena compañía.

El pelirrojo sonrió y, una vez sentado, le estrechó la mano—: Soy Ron Weasley. Es un placer conocerte.

—Harry Potter —Harry se preparó para lo inevitable y no se decepcionó cuando los ojos de Ron se pusieron redondos como platos.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó el chico—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Harry se encogió de hombros, tratando de no mostrarse incómodo. Su experiencia reciente en el Callejón Diagon le había enseñado a tomar estas situaciones con filosofía, y, por lo que sabía de la familia Weasley, Ron tenía todo el derecho de estar sorprendido—: Voy a Hogwarts al igual que tú. ¿O te refieres a otra cosa?

Ron se sonrojó—: Bueno, es que pensé que estarías en los vagones de adelante. Ya sabes, con Malfoy y sus amigos.

—¿Y por qué rayos iba a querer estar con ellos? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa. La gente siempre cometía ese error… Él no conocía bien a Malfoy, pero sabía suficiente _sobre_ toda esa familia para saber que prefería ser amigo de un Weasley cualquier día.

—No lo sé… —Ron se puso aún más colorado, si era posible—. Es que supuse que, con lo famoso que es tu papá y que, bueno, que dicen que eres… muy rico…

—¿Y qué? —_¿Eso es todo?_ Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Había pasado casi toda su vida aislado de otras personas del mundo mágico, exceptuando a algunos amigos cercanos de sus padres, por lo que casi no había tenido contacto con niños de su edad. Sí, por supuesto que había conocido a algunos, pero, debido a la posición de su padre en el Ministerio, la familia Potter estaba al tope de la lista de enemigos de Voldemort… y por lo tanto él y su madre habían pasado gran parte de la última década ocultándose. Harry llevaba años esperando entrar a Hogwarts, al menos para conocer a niños de su edad. Detestaba admitirlo, pero se sentía solo. Sin embargo, la mirada en el rostro del otro niño ofrecía cambiar todo eso.

—¿Entonces no eres amigo de Malfoy? —preguntó Ron con entusiasmo.

—¡Nunca en la vida!

o-o-o-o-o

—¡Sangre sucia!

—¡Basura!

—¡Porquería muggle!

—¡Fenómeno!

Hermione Granger huyó, su espesa cabellera ondeando tras ella. Aunque no era una niña cobarde, los tres muchachos que la perseguían eran más grandes que ella y parecían dispuestos a atacarla. Durante toda su vida, Hermione se había sentido fuera de lugar… Solía hacer que pasaran cosas sin querer y no entendía por qué era diferente… Ahora se dirigía a Hogwarts con el sueño esperanzado de pertenecer ahí. Pero al parecer no sería posible. Desesperada, echó un vistazo dentro de un compartimiento cerrado casi al final del tren y luego se metió rápidamente, cerrando de un portazo y rogando que Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle no la hubieran visto.

Jadeando, Hermione se dio vuelta, dispuesta a dejarse caer en un asiento y sumirse en la autocompasión. Sin embargo, en lugar de asientos vacíos se encontró a dos niños, uno pecoso con el cabello rojo flameante y otro de anteojos y cabello negro alborotado. Ambos la miraban sorprendidos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó el pelirrojo suspicazmente.

Hermione tragó saliva—: Lo siento —dijo, decidiendo en ese momento que tal vez no quería ser parte del mundo mágico después de todo. Se acercó a la puerta—. Me iré. Sólo buscaba…

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el niño de anteojos.

—Sí, estoy bien —el chico parecía ligeramente preocupado, pero Hermione estaba segura de que era la impresión errónea. Todos los brujos, ahora comprendía, eran iguales. _Unos tontos._

En eso, se oyeron gritos en el corredor y la niña volteó nerviosamente hacia la puerta. ¿Dónde estaría más a salvo, en un compartimiento con unos niños de los que no sabía nada, o en el pasillo con unos niños que ya la odiaban? Hermione no quería salir, pero quedarse tampoco parecía una buena idea. _Desearía jamás haber venido_, pensó la niña con furia. _Desearía no haber recibido esa tonta carta. Estúpida magia. Estúpidas personas. _Miró con nerviosismo a los dos chicos al tiempo que las voces de afuera se oían más cercanas. _¡Y pensar que me había emocionado tanto!_

—¿Te están buscando? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

Un golpe en una puerta cercana hizo que Hermione saltara del susto. La niña asintió dudosamente.

—¿Por qué? —dijo el otro niño.

—No lo sé —Hermione se mordió el labio—. Me llamaron sangre sucia. Dijeron que era una basura.

Al parecer se habían enfurecido con sus palabras; ambos se levantaron repentinamente. Hermione deseó que hubiera espacio para retroceder sin tener que salir por la puerta. Pero el pelirrojo le dirigió una ligera sonrisa.

—Ven, es mejor que te sientes —le dijo amablemente—. Sólo quédate detrás de nosotros por si entran.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntarles por qué. La puerta del compartimiento se abrió violentamente y Goyle aulló de felicidad—: ¡La encontré!

Malfoy llegó en unos segundos, pero para sorpresa de Hermione los otros dos niños la empujaron detrás de ellos. Los miró confundida; ambos se habían cruzado de brazos y se habían colocado entre ella y la entrada, bloqueando a Malfoy y a sus dos secuaces. El muchacho rubio sonrió burlonamente.

—¿Tratas de esconderte, sangre sucia? —dijo, arrastrando las sílabas.

—Lárgate, tonto —gruñó de inmediato el pelirrojo—. Este compartimiento es nuestro.

—No veo su nombre escrito —contestó Malfoy arrogantemente—. Pero bueno, no tengo que preguntar quién eres, ¿verdad? Pelo rojo, túnica de segunda mano, es fácil saber que eres un Weasley. No me sorprende que defiendas a ese pedazo de porquería muggle.

—La única porquería que hay en este compartimiento eres tú, Malfoy —replicó el niño de cabello negro, atrayendo la sorprendida mirada del otro hacia él—. Lárgate. No eres bienvenido.

El niño rubio parpadeó—: Esperaría algo mejor de _ti_, Potter, con tu linaje… —sonrió burlón—. Pero supongo que tu madre sangre sucia tiene más influencia sobre ti de lo que esperaba.

—Bueno, supongo que tú eres la prueba de que tener dinero no significa tener cerebro, ¿verdad, Draco? —replicó Potter sin dejarse provocar, si bien sus ojos destellaban peligrosamente.

—Deberías elegir mejores amigos, Potter —rezongó Malfoy—. Unos más dignos.

—¿Dirás como tú? No gracias, prefiero hacerme amigo de un gusarajo. Sería un conversador más inteligente, y probablemente más honesto.

—¡Vete al diablo, cuatro-ojos!

—¿Cuatro-ojos? —intervino Weasley. ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurrió, Malfoy? He visto búhos que pueden pensar en mejores insultos.

—Como si tu familia pudiera siquiera comprar un búho decente. Escuché que el viejo que tienen prácticamente cae muerto cuando hace una entrega —espetó Malfoy, haciendo que Weasley se pusiera rojo de vergüenza—. Hermione, fascinada, vio cómo el niño de cabello negro, Potter, de inmediato salió en su defensa. _Desearía tener amigos como ellos_, pensó celosamente.

—Lárgate, Malfoy.

—¿Por qué debería, Potter? ¿Crees que les tengo miedo a los dos o a tu amiga sangre sucia que está detrás de ti?

Antes de que alguno de los dos niños, o Hermione incluso, pensara siquiera en contestar, surgió otra voz del corredor. Ésta era mayor y más profunda que las demás—: ¿Hay algún problema?

Malfoy y sus compañeros se dieron vuelta, dejando que Hermione divisara a otro muchacho pelirrojo. Éste era mayor que el chico frente a ella, de complexión más bien delgada y severa. Sin embargo, al ver quién era, Malfoy sólo se encogió de hombros—: Con que otro Weasley, ¿eh? —preguntó con arrogancia—. Supongo que se mueven en manada.

—Sí, otro Weasley —replicó el otro—. Sin embargo, resulta que éste es un prefecto. Ahora váyanse los tres o hablaré con el subdirector cuando lleguemos a la escuela.

Los perseguidores de Hermione vieron al prefecto con insolencia, pero se alejaron malhumoradamente, aunque a Hermione le pareció escuchar que Malfoy murmuraba algo entre dientes. Sonaba como si dijera "Ya me las pagarás, adorador de muggles", pero no estaba segura, y dejó de importarle cuando el prefecto dirigió su severa mirada hacia ella y sus nuevos compañeros. Sin embargo, decidió concentrarse en el pelirrojo, que ella supuso que era su hermano. El parecido era más que sorprendente, y el Weasley más joven se enfureció bajo la mirada de su hermano.

—Antes de que empieces a gritarme, Perce, no fue nuestra culpa —dijo Weasley enfadado—. Ellos empezaron.

—No me importa quién empezó, Ron —replicó 'Perce'—. Ya sabes que no debes andar peleando. ¡Y además en el tren! Ni siquiera hemos llegado a la escuela…

—¡No es mi culpa que ellos decidieran perseguirla hasta aquí, diciéndole toda clase de insultos! —espetó Ron—. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera, quedarme sentado sin decir nada?

El muchacho mayor suspiró—: Bueno, supongo que no —dijo escuetamente—. Sólo trata de no meterte en más problemas, ¿de acuerdo, Ron? No me gustaría tener que escribirle a mamá en cuanto lleguemos a la escuela… —frunció el entrecejo—. Sabía que esos tres darían problemas desde el momento en que los vi subirse al tren.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo —murmuró Ron, pero su hermano al parecer no lo escuchó.

De pronto el muchacho se puso más alegre—: Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer. Los compartimientos de los prefectos están al frente y de seguro se andan preguntando dónde estoy… Nos vemos en la selección, Ron.

—Claro —con un gesto final, el prefecto desapareció hacia el fondo del pasillo, dejando a los tres niños en relativa paz y quietud. Después de unos momentos, Ron se encogió de hombros y volvió a cerrar la puerta del compartimiento—. ¡Vaya, eso sí que fue justo a tiempo!

—Totalmente —el otro niño (Hermione recordó que su nombre era Potter) dijo con alivio. Luego, sin embargo, hizo exactamente lo que ella había estado temiendo: volteó a verla—. Oye, puedes sentarte —dijo sonriendo suavemente—. No te vamos a morder.

—Oh —Hermione recordó que Ron se lo había ofrecido antes, pero no había tenido tiempo de aceptar debido a la aparición de Malfoy y sus consecuencias. Se sentó con precaución en el mullido asiento, preguntándose qué pasaría ahora. Ambos chicos se sentaron frente a ella, pero Ron sonrió y extendió su brazo.

—Soy Ron Weasley, como ya te habrás dado cuenta —dijo alegremente—. Él es Harry Potter.

Había algo relajador en su sonrisa. Hermione le estrechó la mano vacilando sólo levemente—: Soy Hermione Granger.

—Gusto en conocerte —contestaron los dos niños. Ella le estrechó también la mano a Harry. Se veían tan _agradables_… Y parecían tan cómodos, tan confiados, que no resistió preguntarles.

—Supongo que ya eran amigos desde hace mucho.

Harry sonrió—: En realidad, acabamos de conocernos.

—Sí. Yo entré como dos minutos antes de que tú entraras volando por la puerta —dijo Ron.

—Pero los dos parecían… —ahora sí estaba confundida. ¿Por qué los dos la habían defendido y también se habían defendido entre ellos?

—¿Odiar a Malfoy? —le ayudó Ron—. Ah, eso es fácil. Todo el mundo sabe que Malfoy es un idiota. Es uno de ellos, sabes.

—No, no lo sé —Hermione frunció el ceño; no tenía idea de qué estaban hablando. Ron la miró confundido.

—Tus padres son muggles, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry con amabilidad, pero Hermione sólo lo miró perpleja—. Quiero decir que no eran brujos.

—Sí —suspiró ella—. Supongo que por eso Malfoy y sus amigos no me quieren.

—Bueno, de todos modos son unos estúpidos cabezas huecas, así que no te preocupes por ellos —dijo Ron de inmediato, y Hermione esbozó una leve sonrisa. Quizá Hogwarts no sería tan mala si la mayoría de las personas no eran como los niños que la habían perseguido por todo el tren hace rato, amenazando con convertirla en el gusano que decían que merecía ser. Frunció el ceño pensativamente.

—Pero no entiendo por qué tanto alboroto —dijo Hermione quedamente, no queriendo hacer enojar a los otros dos—. Es que, yo soy igual que ustedes, ¿o no?

—Claro que sí —contestó Harry de inmediato—. Lo que pasa es que algunas personas de las antiguas familias de brujos piensan que no se debería permitir que las personas con padres muggles se conviertan en brujos y brujas. Creen que la magia debe reservarse sólo para los sangre pura. Malfoy es de esos, pero no te preocupes. La mayoría no lo son.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Hermione. Ella había visto a otros niños riéndose cuando Malfoy y sus secuaces la perseguían por el tren; al parecer mucha gente simplemente la odiaba por algo que ella no podía cambiar. Suspirando, Hermione agregó tristemente—: Supongo que los dos son… sangre pura, ¿cierto?

—Sí, pero eso no le importa a la gente buena —le aseguró Ron. Harry sonrió.

—Yo lo soy, pero la familia de mi mamá es totalmente muggle —dijo—. Su hermana, mi tía, también es muy chocante por eso. Detesta la magia y no quiere saber nada de mi mamá o de mí por eso. Descuida, todos somos diferentes y los profesores de Hogwarts no te van a juzgar por tu sangre. Sólo se fijarán en quien tú decidas ser.

—Eso espero —Hermione tragó saliva—. ¿Puedo preguntarles algo?

—Claro.

—¿Por qué me defendieron? No tenían por qué hacerlo —Y _eso_ era lo que más le intrigaba.

—Claro que no teníamos que hacerlo —admitió Ron—, pero mi papá siempre dice que es lo que no tienes que hacer lo que demuestra quién eres realmente. Además, no te merecías eso. Nadie merece que le digan sangre sucia.

—Pero eso es lo que soy, ¿no es así? —Hermione no pudo evitar preguntar con un hilo de voz.

—Sí, tus padres son muggles —respondió Harry con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—, pero eso no significa que haya algo mal en ti. Llamar sangre sucia a alguien es de lo más grosero, pero Malfoy y los suyos son así.

Hermione irguió la cabeza con curiosidad—: Es la segunda vez que hablan como si estuviera en el otro bando de una guerra o algo así.

—Lo está —gruñó Ron. Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, Harry continuó con la misma voz gentil.

—Has escuchado de Voldemort… perdón, quise decir Ya-sabes-quién, ¿correcto? —preguntó.

—Leí sobre él en _El auge y la caída de las artes oscuras_ —indicó Hermione, pensando rápido. Había sentido tanta emoción al saber que era una bruja que había leído absolutamente todo lo que se le había puesto enfrente, y ahora que lo pensaba bien…—. Un momento, ahí también leí sobre alguien llamado Potter —recordó—. Creo que era James Potter. ¿Es algún pariente tuyo?

Harry se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Sí, es mi papá. Es un Auror.

—Cazador de brujos oscuros, ¿correcto? —preguntó Hermione para asegurarse de que no se equivocaba. ¡Tenía tanto que aprender!

—Sí. En fin, como ya has escuchado de Vol… —Harry sonrió tímidamente cuando Ron gruñó nervioso—, de Ya-sabes-quién, también sabes sobre la guerra, ¿cierto?

—Sí, pero no pensé que afectara a Hogwarts —dijo Hermione—. Es una escuela. No me digan que Malfoy y los otros dos son Mortífagos, ¿o sí?

—Como si lo fueran —farfulló Ron, y Harry asintió—. Sus padres definitivamente lo son.

—¿Y por qué no están en prisión? —preguntó Hermione. Había leído sobre las cosas horribles que hacían los Mortífagos, aunque tenía la sensación de que los autores de todos los libros que había leído en realidad no decían mucho. En el fondo, ella sabía que las cosas estaban mucho peor de lo que la gente quería admitir.

—Porque la prisión para brujos ya no existe —respondió Harry apesadumbrado—. Voldemort se apropió de Azkaban hace cinco años. Ya no hay donde poner a los Mortífagos, aún si hubiera suficientes Aurores para atraparlos… y no los hay.


End file.
